Korrasami: in the Hospital
by Josy1986
Summary: The second story I wrote about my Korrasami ship, hopefully people like it. I plan to write more but that will be posted when I actually have something to post ;) Feedback is always welcome.


It had been six months since the Avatars life had made a turn for the best.

Although calling a near death experience a good thing, it forced Korra to do what needed to be done to set her heart free.

After she had been removed from the battlefield, a worried Asami stayed by Korra's side as long and as much as she possibly could. It was taking Korra longer to awake from her coma than people thought but Asami wanted to be there the moment she did. She wanted to make sure to Korra that she did love her and that it had not been a spur of the moment thing, like many thought.

But as Asami had feared, the moment the Avatar woke up from her coma, she had no memory what had happened on the battlefield and couldn't remember her own confession to Asami. Nor the kiss they shared afterwards.

The emerald green eyes had welled up and not long after the tears came, no matter how much she had tried to hold them back.

When Korra slightly panicked from Asami's reaction, she asked what had happened.

Asami explained and told Korra what had occurred, not skipping any details. Korra listened patiently a deep crimson red spread over her cheeks as Asami described their kiss.

"I'm happy you told me this Asami..." Korra said with a soft voice, her back resting against a pile of pillows. "I just wish I could remember it..." a deep sigh escaped her followed by a whimper, she had forgotten about her wound. "Ahhh..."

Asami was quick to react and tried to help Korra change position slightly without moving her too much.

Korra took a hold of Asami's arm and their eyes locked with eachother. "Will you help me...?" the question sounded needy but loving. "Help me... remember?"

Asami's heart had skipped a beat when she felt Korra's hand took a hold of her arm and when their eyes met she felt her knees become weak. The question almost broke her heart and she could only nod as an answer. "What do you need me to...?" she asked in a whisper but she was cut short by the feeling of Korra's other hand at the back of her head. She saw how Korra's eyes closed while she was pulled in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and let the Avatar guide the two of them back in another tender embrace. Their lips and the world stopped to exist, only the two of them mattered.

Asami's hand had rose up to Korra's neck and held it lovingly as the kiss continued, completely ignoring the pain in her back from this uncomfortable position. If it would help Korra remember she'd gladly bite through a little back pain.

A sudden gasp from Korra broke their moment and Asami backed away quickly. She looked worried at the Avatar who held her head with two hands. "Whats the matter?! Korra?"

Korra's memory had started to pour in again, in a painfull, headache like you wouldn't believe it kinda way. "I... wait... oh Spirits...! It hurts!" slowly the pain started to disappear and Korra let her head rest against the pillows once again.

"Do you remember...?" Asami's voice trembled slightly.

Korra looked at Asami and smiled. "If... I say no... will you kiss me again..?" she asked, her cheeks turning red as she asked the question.

Asami let out a soft laugh in relief which followed by her answer in the form of another kiss. She crawled next to Korra on the bed so her back would stop complaining and the two just continued. Asami stopped for a few seconds to wrap her arms properly around her girlfriend and they than continued.

The kiss was eventually broken off by a nurse that came in, she raised her eyebrows but stated that she needed to check on Korra's wound and clean it if needed.

Afterwards, Asami crawled back next to Korra and held her in her arms again. Korra's head resting on her shoulder and part of her hair.

Korra nuzzled lovingly against Asami's neck and enjoyed the scent of Roses that came from Asami's hair. "I love you Asami Sato..." she mumbled, her hand resting on Asami's heart.

Asami placed her hand on top of Korra's. "I love you too, Avatar Korra..."


End file.
